


Made For Each Other (maybe even literally)

by micehell



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a comment someone made about the Lego SW game, Comment fic to begin with but then I wrote more sadly enough, Ficlety crack!, Humor, Legos!, M/M, Okay there's actually (oddly enough) rape in this but really not serious and also Legos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part is comment fic, based on someone talking about how S/M the Lego SW game was, especially one scene between Mace and Obi, and... well, they don't call me the queen of non-organic, non-con slash for nothing (talk about finding a niche and filling it... er, so to speak ;).  The second part is the continuing adventures of Lego!Obi and his search for true love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Each Other (maybe even literally)

Original comment fic: 

Lego Mace approached the bound Lego Obi, grinning with delight at the fear on his face. "You look so beautiful like that, Lego Obi." But Lego Obi just pulled at his restraints, not bothering to reply. Lego Mace pushed his cupcake robe back, revealing the prong jutting straight out in front of him. Lego Obi's breath caught on a moan, and he struggled harder against his bonds. Lego Mace moved behind him, exposing the hole in Lego Obi's ass block. With one quick movement, Lego Mace plunged his connector piece into Lego Obi. "Ah, I feel such a deep connection with you. I fit perfectly, it's like we were destined to be together." Lego Obi snarled, held by his restraints and Lego Mace. In his best snide voice, Lego Obi said, "Of course you fit perfectly, you fuckwad. We're constructed that way." But no amount of sense or resistance did him any good, and Lego Mace ignored him, plugging himself into Lego Obi and pulling out over and over until his prong retracted, sated. 

 

The sequel (that no one really wanted!):  
He felt LegoQui grind into him from behind, felt the heat of his hard length against his thigh. LegoObi pressed back into that heat, breathing in the subtle scent of musky plastic that was all LegoQui. He smiled as LegoQui moaned in his ear, the puff of warm air, the faint vibration, making him shiver with anticipation.

LegoQui's hands were moving over his body, seeking out the sensitive spots hidden under LegoObi's robes; the hard nipples, the hard prong, the hole in his assblock that was just waiting to be filled. But even though his body was fully aroused, LegoQui's voice was still full of confusion as he said, "How did this come to be? How did I get here? I don't remember… There was a fight, wasn't there? Yes, that I remember. With LegoMaul. But…" He trailed off, hands going still on LegoObi's body, his voice barely a whisper as he said, "I died, didn't I?"

LegoObi sighed, wishing this conversation could have waited just a half-hour more -- LegoSith! Even five minutes more probably would have done -- but, resigned to his fate, he answered, "Well, yes, you did die. But even though your model was out of production, I managed to find another one of you on Ebay. Mint condition, too."

LegoQui was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "I've never heard of that planet. So that means... I’m a clone?"

LegoObi thought about how long it would take to explain the Facts Of Legos to LegoQui, and then thought about the erect prong he could still feel at his back, not to mention the one he was sporting himself, and decided that concision was more important than accuracy at the moment. "Sure, that works." Then he ground back against LegoQui, trying to send him a message.

And even though LegoQui's model was older, years out of production, it certainly didn't seem to slow him down as he got back to business. His hands made quick work of their clothes, freeing both their prongs, which were jutting straight out with their need. That same need made LegoQui impatient, rough, positioning himself against LegoObi's assblock without any more foreplay, plugging himself in with one quick thrust, making both of them moan this time.

LegoObi reached behind him, pulling at LegoQui's hips, wanting to feel him fully seated again and again. LegoQui didn't resist, the snap and click of his hard thrusts mixing with the sounds of their harsh breathing, with LegoObi's sibilant, "Yes."

LegoQui pulled LegoObi back into him, onto him, murmuring, "I fit perfectly. It's like we were meant for each other."

LegoObi wasn't sure how he felt about that statement. The romantic in him just sighed, in perfect agreement. The pragmatist in him just sighed, rolling his eyes, muttering, "Yeah, I get that a lot," though he made sure that LegoQui couldn't hear him, not wanting to get into that at the moment. The Lego in him just sighed, needing to connect.

But LegoQui wasn't paying attention anyway, much more focused on the plugging. As his hips plunged in faster and faster, he positioned his hand over LegoObi's prong, letting it fill the hole that usually held his own saber, the fit so tight and perfect that he soon had LegoObi shouting out his release, LegoQui following quickly behind him.

Afterwards, sated, with LegoQui spooned up behind him, his body fitting just so, LegoObi decided that it didn't matter if it were a matter of fate or a matter of construction; LegoQui was right. They were made for each other.

/silly little ficlety thing


End file.
